It had to be monsters
by AllYourHazelnoots
Summary: Finn Whitman has had a whirlwind of a life, and so far he's only in high school. He's seen everything from evil animatronics to Disney villains trying to take over the world. But nothing could have prepared him for the arrival of monsters and two very strange men.
1. Chapter 1

It just had to be monsters.

Chapter One

Finn was confused. No, scratch that. He was beyond confused.

Disney World comes to life at night? He could handle that; He'd only been dealing with it for years.

Disney villians try to take over the world? Been there, done that.

Girlfriend and sister have awkward magic abilities? Not too bad.

But monsters? Now that, was friggin' ridiculous.

It began in the middle of a slower season for Disney parks; The recent arrival of the Disney Cruises had people lining up to take to the high seas. The self-proclaimed "Kingdom Keepers" had decided to keep themselves grounded rather than take to the oceans in case of Overtaker activity. First, Philby received a message from Wayne over their server simply, "_Be wary in the parks_" and "_Be careful of the monsters_". Two days later, a couple of guys came to the parks dressed rather much for seventy degree weather. And just the day after that, the _Dinosaur_ attraction was wrecked, the Yeti on Expedition Everest busted loose, and the two guys were decked out in suits and official documents. Strange things were going on in the parks, and Finn had the sinking feeling that something bigger was going on.

The Kingdom Keepers all met in Main Street Plaza in Magic Kingdom, ready in proper investigating gear and bedecked all new DHI 2.0 technology. This time, their three new recruits joined them: Courtney, who was in training to be a Cinderella face character and finishing her high school career pleasantly due to Disney's generosity, Brigid, who was working towards being Elsa in the new _Frozen _play, and had a penchant for being a rather giddy Minnie Mouse, and lastly, her Girlfriend Josie, who was up for being Merida in the new extension in Adventureland. The three of them were new to the whole 'holograms at night' and as such ended up in front of the castle singing and dancing a tune from the variety of Disney animated movies. It felt rather good for all of them to have some more Cast Members on their side.

"Well you three sure are perky for what…? One in the morning?" Charlene sighed, rubbing at her eyes. They all just shrugged.

"Meh. Ya just get used to it, I guess. Always been nocturnal really." Courtney muttered. Finn sighed.

"So let's get to it. What's tonight's mission Finn?" Amanda states quietly.

"Okay...well, we need to look at the attractions to do with monsters. Wayne said something about fearing them so...why not. We should be real careful with the ones that are having problems right now so we have the Fantasmics show, the two rides at Animal Kingdom, and…"

"The Haunted Mansion!" The girls interrupted.

"And The Haunted Mansion ride. Be careful everyone." Finn then sent them all off on their respective missions.

The three girls were assigned to search out the two rides at Animal Kingdom. Since _Dinosaur_ was an indoor ride, the girls took the lesser of two evils and set out for Expedition Everest first. Together, they climbed over the ropes closing the ride off, while Josie helped Brigid and Courtney over the guardrails. They took out their flashlights to help investigate the chamber where the Yeti animatronic was held. Courtney held her flashlight up to where the Yeti should be.

"Well, It looks like our friend the Yeti has seen better days." she said. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps and quickly extinguished their lights and hid behind a large support beam. Two men appeared from the corridor the three girls had just come from.

"Those must be the two guys Finn was talkin' 'bout." Josie whispered. She looked down at the other two girls to see their mouths agape and staring at the boys.

"Sweet Baby Jesus that has to be the finest man I have ever seen." the two muttered.

"Can I keep him?" Courtney sighed.

"Only if I get a piece of that tall one…" Brigid commented. Josie grumbled and face slammed against the rail. She pulled the two girls out a back way with Courtney muttering something along the lines of "_dear god please bend over_" and a string of unrepeatable obscenities as she dragged them away.

Finn took Amanda and Jess to investigate the Fantasmics arena. He decided it was probably best to let Philby and his technical prowess to cover the indoor rides. They walked up the winding walkway and ducked under the turnstiles into the arena. Even from across the lake, they could tell that something crazy was going down.

Flames erupted from the peak of the mountain across the way. Black figures swarmed around its peak and a heavy fog- or was it smoke, Finn couldn't tell- curled and billowed on the lake's surface. A bright light appeared out of nowhere, and the three of them had to shield their eyes from its intensity. As the light disappeared, so did all the fire and smoke surrounding the area. Finn and Amanda stared wide eyed in shock at what had just occurred before them. Jess dropped to her knees in defeat and uttered a simple phrase.

"Holy Shit Batman."

It was then that Finn knew that something big was coming to the parks. Something bigger than the Kingdom Keepers. Something possibly even bigger than the Overtakers. Something monumental. It had to do with with those two overdressed guys, and monsters.

It just had to be monsters, didn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The group met up in the food court by Tomorrowland Speedway after school. They all sat around a circular table in a shady corner of the pavilion, and shifted between talking about the previous night's mission and swallowing bites of bacon cheese fries.

"So you're tellin' me that Disney World has been invaded by _monsters_?" Maybeck said in disbelief.

"Makes more sense than Overtakers." said Philby.

"Yeah. There were ghosts in Haunted friggin' _ghosts_, Finn." Willa added.

"And it's the only thing that makes sense for what we saw at the arena last night. Nothing can make _that_ bright a light. Nothing human anyway."Amanda chimed.

"We saw those two guys Finn saw the other day too. Lookin' for our frosty friend it looked like." Josie mentioned. The entire group looked shocked.

"What were they like? How'd they even get in there?" Charlene questioned.

"Probably same way we did. Sneaky sneak. Like ninjas." Courtney replied.

"And they were _very _attractive. Makes it even easier." Brigid said.

"Illegally attractive." Courtney added. Everyone looked to Josie for an answer.

"They do have a point. But I don't like it. We need more information." she told them.

Finn wasn't sure what to do. They needed more information if they were going to combat this new invasion. These guys were tricky to be sure, but with their limited resources and the girls strange infatuation...and then, Finn had an idea.

Courtney really hated when Finn got ideas. Sure, he had a good one now and again as leader, but this? This was not going to work.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder about you Finn. This is the stupidest plan you've had yet." She grumbled. And it wasn't that they were practically using her as a spy- or bait, she thought- no. It was that she just know that somehow, this was going to go wrong.

"Aww. Look at our little baby, off to go destroy monsters." Brigid cooed, smacking Josie's arm lightly. She smiled. Courtney was so very not amused.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing you ever did see?" Josie jested. Courtney sneered in their direction while Charlene and Brigid just admired their handiwork. They had dressed her all up in a tea length light blue dress with tights and cropped white cardigan, pulled her hair back in a nice braid, and finished it off with some functional black flats. In honesty, she looked adorable. But she was too busy being annoyed.

"Alright, put this in your ear and click that button. When you talk to them, we'll be able to hear you and them over my computer, okay?" Philby put the device in hand and did as he said.

"Got the plan, Court?" Finn began, she nodded, "Okay. So, we know that in about fifteen minutes, they're gonna be at the German place at Epcot for lunch. Get there, and do your thing." he finished, and Courtney ran off towards the transportation area, hoping to catch a bus quickly.

Luckily, a bus was waiting as soon as she found the stop. Once she arrived at the park, she hopped off the bus, snuck through a worker's entrance, and hauled ass to the World Showcase. When she hit Germany, she ducked behind a bush and pulled the I.D Badge Finn made for her from its hiding spot in her top. She showed it to the man out front, and made her way into the restaurant. She spotted the two sitting down at a table close to the buffet, decked out in uniform suits. Courtney took a deep breath, prepared herself, and approached the table.

"Hey there _Agents_, How's it goin'? Case going well?" she asked in a perky voice.

"Uh, Who are you exactly?" the tall one asked,-first mistake, she noted- and pulled the card from behind her back.

"Oh! My name's Courtney. I work here with some friends and wanted to see how everything was going…" she told them. Both were staring at her intensely, and she scoped the room to avoid their glares. But, then she saw something she didn't want to.

"_Green-eyes_." she muttered. "Uhuhm...Why don't you two come with me…" She took them both by the wrists and yanked them through the closest employee's door with a window. She looked the door behind them all and looked back out the window. Greg Luowski was ambling about the dining room floor. She breathed a quick sigh of relief before turning around and sucking it back in. Both had pointed guns at her, giving her a serious look. She held up her hands in a defensive manner, hoping to show a sign of defeat.

"Uh...C-can we put those away please? We've got a bigger issues here, thank you…" She stuttered, hoping to appease them.

"Not until you tell us what's goin' on. Who are you?" The shorter one asked.

"And what the hell are green eyes?" the tall one asked. Courtney thought over her situation before continuing.

"Well, I can tell you, but you'd have to hear what my friends have to say too. It's important. There's a ton of crazy stuff goin' down." she glanced back out the window to see Luowski headed towards the backstage area. She turned back to the boys.

"Okay. Looks pretty safe now...but we gotta get outta here quick. And very, very sneaky." She poked her head out the door, followed by her body, and then she gave them the signal to follow her. The two glanced at each other before deciding to follow her. She took them a roundabout way through the dining room, making sure not to be seen by Luowski.

They decided to walk through the World Showcase rather than take the ferry, hoping that they could talk along the way. Courtney continued to scan for signs of Overtakers through the park.

"So, do you guys have a car here or did you take the buses?" she asked.

"Car's in the parking lot." tall one responded.

"What about a room? Disney lettin' ya stay here or off property?"

"A guy named Wayne got us a room in the Port Orleans French Quarter. Uh…5136."

"Ah yes. Our friend Wayne. One last question. You two got names?" she grinned.

Tall one responds, "Yeah. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean."

"Sam and Dean...Okay! Well, I'm still Courtney. And we're going back to your hotel room, get me some beignets, and my friends are gonna meet us there and explain it all."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Dean questioned.

"I did come to you to get information, you know." She pushed her hand to the device and started talking.

"DID YA HEAR THAT FINN. FRENCH QUARTER. BUILDING FIVE. BRING MY BAG TOO." She shouted into the earpiece. Sam and Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry. It was our leaders idea, told him you'd find out...yeah I'm just mad at him. Let's get going, shall we?" she smiled.

They met up with the rest of the Keepers in the parking lot for building five at the hotel. They walked silently to the room, and Courtney made a dash for the bathroom to change. The Keepers sat down on one bed, and Sam and Dean sat awkwardly on the other.

"So," Dean began, "Anyone wanna explain what in god's name is goin' on here?" He asked. Finn was the one to speak up.

"Well, I'm Finn Whitman. These are my friends; Amanda, her sister Jess, Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, Josie, Brigid, and you already met Courtney. We're the Kingdom Keepers." The Winchesters looked confused at the group.

"We were chosen for the DHI program, Disney Host Interactive, and because of our skills and all, defend Disney at night. As holograms." he added.

"As...holograms. Right. Because that makes so much sense!" Dean rolled his eyes.

"What would Disney World need protecting _from_ exactly?" Sam asked. Courtney finally came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts, a Hufflepuff t-shirt, hair pulled back and a light jacket around her waist. She took a seat next to Brigid and they shouted,

"Overtakers! Nasty dudes to say in the least." The Winchesters looked as confused as ever.

Philby took this as his chance, "The Overtakers are some of Disney's baddest villians coming together to spread chaos. They thinks it's time for a 'new era' or something." he explained.

"Yeah. Maleficent leads them with the Queen of Hearts, Chernabog, and a few others." Amanda continued.

"Green eyes are what we call Maleficent's lackies. She brainwashes them and they do her dirty work." Courtney explained.

"That's why she was rushing you out of the restaurant. Luowski's one tough customer. They're really dangerous." Jess said.

"Okay. So you're telling me that _Disney World _is at risk from its villians who are trying to take over the world. Really. And you come to the parks, at night, as holograms? 'Cause that sounds completely normal!" Dean yells, moving from his seat on the bed. Courtney sighs, Finn rolls his eyes and sits back down, looking back to Sam.

"What he's trying to say is that this whole story seems a bit far-fetched. I mean we've seen some pretty weird stuff ourselves, but this… is kind of a whole new weird for us." He tries to explain.

"Yeah. Just a bit shy of _crazy_!" Dean shouts. This time, Josie stands up.

"Crazy enough for you to be investigating the monsters too." She starts. The two look shocked.

"Yeah! We saw you at Everest last night! _As holograms_!" Brigid adds.

"You two were looking around too! And at night, which means you snuck into the parks!" Courtney continues.

"So you've got a bit of explaining to do to, boys." Josie huffs, crossing her arms. Both boys sighed in defeat before standing up.

"My name's Sam." he starts

"And I'm Dean. We're the Winchester brothers."

"And we hunt monsters. Literally."


End file.
